Caramel
by xXSherlockianGirlXx
Summary: Sherlock has fallen in love with Molly and he decides to show his feelings, but he knows it can not be...


**(So this is a one shot to distract me from my other writing and keep myself entertained. So it's a Sherolly or SherlockxMolly little fic. Enjoy! :) )**

* * *

><p><span>Caramel<span>

Sherlock passes unnoticed while promenading along the path, hands deep in his coat pockets and mouth hidden by his scarf. Troubled isn't a very descriptive word to describe what Mr. Holmes is feeling, he is feeling far more than troubled, more confused and anxious to what these feelings have become. Feelings that Sherlock has never felt before, they are foreign to his body and mind and is feeling quite perturbed by them.

He has never felt so anxious before, anxious for what? Sherlock has an idea that these feelings involved a certain person who he is going to see, a person no one will ever expect Mr. Sherlock Holmes, greatest English Detective to have. He has kept it quiet, hushed in his own mind for he did not want anyone to know about _her_.

It is a she, though many people believe including John that Sherlocks perfect mate or girlfriend is in fact an "it", maybe an alien species from somewhere like the planet Sherlakdion. John only knew one woman Sherlock has ever fallen in love for, Irene Adler - the woman, the witch! Oh how Sherlock despises her, but also feels an irresistible sense to touch her lips with his own. However this woman is not Irene Adler.

No this woman, Sherlocks secret lover is in fact Molly Hooper, he shocks himself when he begins to realise the fact that he is gradually falling in love with her. He has felt this since he faked his own death, that simple kiss on her cheek as he told her that she was the one Sherlock cares about, the one Moriarty never knew about and never will as Sherlock will and is planning to keep it a secret to make sure she is never hurt.

He is tired of fighting his urges, waiting, locking up his true emotions and standing before the front door in the cold, he rang the bell. He did not have to wait long until the door opens being halted by the security chain. Sherlocks hand grips the door with merciful strength holding it open in case she closes the door on him.

"Sherlock?" Molly asks. "What are you doing here?" She is confused by the arrival of Sherlock Holmes and the time he arrives at.

"I want to talk to you, can I come in?" Then unlocking the door fully he steps inside the warmth of her home and removes his blue scarf. Following Molly into the living area he sits, his long legs bent in an uncomfortable position as he does. Looking around a few items catch his blue eyes - a box of chocolates on the coffee table sat next to a cup of warm, creamy tea. He then removes his coat placing it besides him and straighten his grey tie.

"Well, Sherlock, what is it that you want?" Molly says, causing Sherlock to turn his head and smile at her. He has always appreciated her pretty looks and her kindness towards others.

"You look very beautiful in you pyjamas, Miss Hooper," Sherlock compliments with a handsome smile widening on his face. Molly returns the compliment with her lips curled beautifully. "Molly I can only say that out of everyone I know, you..."

"Yes, Sherlock. Me what?" She questioned quickly.

"You," he sighs and stands standing tall over her and looks deeply into her eyes, he can not say it, he can not bring himself to say what he feels. He fights the urge to plant his lips on hers and selects a chocolate, holding it between his fingers for a while. "Caramel is your favourite isn't Molly?"

"Sherlock." Molly shakes, "What we're you going to say?" She tries not to let her voice sound angry or impatient, fighting all her emotions like Sherlock is doing. She watches as he places the chocolate sweet between her soft, pale lips and crunches down upon it. It breaks and delivers blissful tastes into her senses almost completely covering her with happiness and the want of more.

"Let me be your caramel," Sherlock then whispers as the last piece of the delicious sweet swims down her throat and Sherlocks lips press onto her own. At first Molly doesn't react, she can't until she tries resisting, but fails and holds his head then she deepens the kiss, eyes perfectly closed both wanting and enjoying each other's company until he breaks it off.

They stare directly into the others eye unblinking a desire growing in the pits of their stomachs, but it can not be. Sherlock watches as Molly's eyes begin to water then spill and even he knows why it is impossible for both of them.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," a single tear rolling down her cheek as her chest begins to heave through strong emotions. "Goodbye, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock realises her, looking into her red eyes and smiles then leans in close to her ear.

"I will always care for you, Molly Hooper," then kissing her cheek softly he leaves with his coat under his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(So yeah, this is a one-shot though I'll most likely write another part especially if you want me to ;) Sorry about the grammar, I will correct it soon. Hoped you enjoyed and feel free to review, thanks x)<strong>


End file.
